Irami and Sasuke's First Christmas Together
by Maka-chan12
Summary: Irami's moved into Sasuke's house on her 17 birthday and it's their first christmas as boyfriend and girlfriend. Lemons and a lot of romance. (Ira is not longer paired with Sasuke. So might delete soon)


**A/N: I hope you like this. I did it in the spirit of Christmas. It's an extra for my story Life. About Sasuke and Irami's first Christmas together. This takes place when they are both 17 and Irami's moved into Sasuke's house. **

**Warning: Lemons and a lot of romance.**

**Enjoy. And Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

Irami and Sasuke's First Christmas Together 

**(Extra for Life. Christmas Special)**

Irami moved into Sasuke's house almost a month ago on her birthday (November 27(Irami's 17th birthday)). It was Christmas Eve. They were going to spend Christmas together for the first time. Irami suddenly felt cold. So she took this as an opportunity to cuddle up to Sasuke.

"Isn't it cold in here Sasuke?" she said sweetly, leaning against him.

Sasuke put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Irami was glad but for some reason she wanted more. Unbeknowst to her so did he.

"Why don't I warm you up?" he said, turning her towards him.

He kissed her passionately. Irami deepened the kiss by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He continued to kiss her.

"Why..don't... we...take...this...upstairs?" he asked between kisses.

"I'd like that." she told him.

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his room.

Sasuke lied her on the bed and got one top of her, straddling her hips. He put his hands by her head.He leaned over and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as she deepened the kiss by putting her arms on his brod shoulder. Sasuke trailed kisses down her neck. Irami moaned as Sasuke sunk his fangs into her neck. She loved it when he did that. She was happy that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. They were panting. Sasuke stared into her eyes. They were beautiful to him.

"Merry Christmas, Irami. I love you." he told her.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke. I love you too." she told him.

Sasuke kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he stuck his tongue in. Irami moaned as he ravaged her mouth and massaged her sides, starting to take off her shirt. He took of her shirt and through it down on the floor and started kissing her chest. Irami took off his shirt and throw it next to hers. She kissed him passionately and his kissed her back roughly. Irami wrapped her arms around Sasuke' waist. She reached the hem of his pants and took them off. They were almost completely naked. Irami allow him to take her bra off and he throw it to were their shirts were. Sasuke kissed her passionately as he took of her underwear and throw them to where their their shirts and her bra was at. Irami moaned as Sasuke started grinding his hips against hers. He stuck his tongue into her mouth again and she took of his boxer and throw them aside. Sasuke gently slid himself into her.

She moaned his name with pleasure when he did. He thrusted in and out of her swiftly. Irami moaned his name even louder. Sasuke moaned her name as he thrust into Irami and releashed inside of her.

"Sasuke." Irami moaned his name, almost screaming it.

He rolled off and lied next to panting. Irami rolled over to look at him. They both covered with the blankets on his bed. Sasuke rolled over to look at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her next him. She lied her head on his fine toned chest. He put his arm around her shoulders and she fell asleep in his arms.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, my hime." he whispered to her.

:The next day:

The next day was Christmas. Irami woke up and saw that Sasuke was gone. She wondered where he went to until she smelled something delicious cooking. She heard Sasuke oming up the stairs, slowly. He opened the door and Irami noticed that he had a tray of food with him. It all of her favorites: tomatoes, bacon, eggs, toast, miso soup, and orange juice. She loved it that he knew so much about her.

"Good morning, Irami. Merry Christmas." he said, setting the tray down and kissing his girlfriend.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too Sasuke." she said. "You made me breakfast?" Irami said, embarrassed that he worked so hard for her.

"I'd do anything for you. I hope you like it." he said, kissing her forehead.

Irami thought that he was the sweetest person on earth. She started eating and god, was it delicious. It was better than she could ever make.

"Sasuke this is delicious. You're a great cook." she told him.

"Arigato. I've got something else for you." he said handing Irami two present wrapped in black wrapping paper.

Irami felt bad for not getting him something but he didn't care he just told her to open them. She opened the first one. It was jewelry box. He told her to open that and what she saw was breath-taking. It was a beautiful necklace. It had a gold chain and on that gold chain were to words in gold too. It read "my hime" because he always called her 'hime'. She was speechless. Sasuke took the necklace away from her. She pulled her hair to the side. He put the necklace on her. Irami looked down at it with tears in her eyes. She promised she would never take it off, ever.

Sasuke told her to open the other one. She opened it and it was beautiful. It was a gold promise ring. He told her to read he engraved in it. It read: "I promise that I will always be with you." Irami started to cry as soon as she read that.

"Thank you, Sasuke." she said putting the ring on. She was still crying.

"Irami, you don't like it, do you?" he said.

"No, Sasuke. I love it. It's really sweet." she said. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." he told her, pushing her down on the bed and kissing her passionately.

For both of them, this was the best Christmas ever. Because it was the first Christmas they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Irami-hime."

They spent the rest of the day with each other, never letting the other out of their sight.

* * *

A/N: I hope liked my Christmas chapter. And Merry Christmas once again.

Please review. Arigato.

VampireToshiro


End file.
